


Supreme Leader

by SexySylveon



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySylveon/pseuds/SexySylveon
Summary: Synopsis of Kim Jong Un.





	Supreme Leader

Of all the great leaders in our history, few of their legacies have withstood the test of time, even fewer are alive today. I must admit, that I speak with infatuation, but with such a testament to mankind as the man in question, how could I not? Heroic, intelligent, bold, even short, these words do not account for the complexity of his mind, the glowing strength of his spirit, and the fathoms of his soul. Who do I speak of? Kim Jong Un. Since that glorious day when he was born to his modern displays of greatness, the people of Korea have embraced their great leader with a fondness and fierce loyalty unprecedented in any circumstance then or now. At the three years old he learned to drive his first car, the people must have only wondered what ensuing miracles lie in his future. Until they didn’t have to. As of June 12, 2018 Kim Jong Un blessed the American people with the coveted gift of his physical presence, on a mission none other than to consort with the President of the U.S.A. himself. It is without surprise that Kim was met with great praise from the Americans, who cheered as he waved to them with his signature smile. It is to be noted that there was absolutely no controversy surrounding the matter. But of course, with every mark of grandeur, comes a simple mind, too baffled by greatness to completely understand the topic about which he or she speaks. They may whine, “Didn’t that guy wish death upon all the American pigs?” Yes. Yes he did. What that individual, who is surely now in remorse of their heinous propositions after being unwillingly confined for several years, fails to see is that by death, Kim means the life, anticipating the popular Opposite Day in respect of the American people. By pigs, Kim is referencing a complex mental cycle of his own envisioning in which the word pig substitutes the word bacon. Americans love bacon, so they eat it, only to become pigs as of their messy eating habits. In becoming pigs, they become bacon, and more Americans come to feast on their brethren. Though barbaric, Kim notes that it is an ancient tradition of the United States, and therefore is willing to tolerate it. You have to wonder, how is Kim always right? Surely his meeting with Trump would clear that question up. He approached Donald Trump, who is shorter, he is not taller, and instead of bullying the orange wacko wig monster for his height, he shook the fiend’s flaky tiny hand. Above any single achievement, though there are many, is Kim’s naturally matchless advantage. The courage in his heart, and striking fear into his own people, and then starving them, and then killing Military officials. His people will always know that signature smile.


End file.
